1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet image forming apparatus, and more particularly to technology for improving image formation quality (image quality) in an inkjet image forming apparatus based on a single pass method which is equipped with an inkjet head having nozzles in a two-dimensional configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of inkjet image formation, an inkjet image formation method (single pass method) is known in which, in order to achieve high image formation resolution and high productivity, head modules comprising a plurality of nozzles arranged in a two-dimensional configuration are formed, a long head (known as a “page-wide head” or “full line type head”) which covers an image formation area spanning the entire width of the paper is composed by aligning a plurality of sub-heads which are constituted by the head modules, in the paper width direction (hereinafter, called the “x direction”), and an image is formed on the paper by performing just one relative scanning action of this long head and the paper in a direction (hereinafter, called the “y direction”) which is perpendicular to the x direction.
A single-pass composition of this kind employs relative movement of the head and paper (a paper conveyance system which holds and conveys the paper), and therefore the head and the paper are not unified (in a fixed positional relationship) and relative displacement or vibration may occur in directions other than the relative scanning direction (y direction) during the image formation process. The causes of this relative displacement and vibration include, for instance, various mechanical shocks caused internally and externally to the image forming apparatus, displacement caused by the drive system for driving various moving parts including the paper conveyance system, and so on, and such factors manifest themselves as relative vibrations between the head and paper. Of the relative vibration between the head and the paper, the vibration in the x direction in particular generates non-uniformity which causes problems of image quality in a two-dimensional nozzle arrangement.
In relation to relative vibration of the head and the paper, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-235854 discloses technology for reducing image abnormalities (band-shaped “vertical stripes” extending in the paper conveyance direction (y direction)) which are caused by abnormal ejection dots, by oscillating or moving a head in a direction (x direction) perpendicular to the y direction, in an inkjet apparatus based on a single pass method employing a line head having one-dimensional arrangement of nozzles.
The apparatus composition in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-235854 prevents, due to its one dimensional nozzle arrangement, problems of image quality caused by relative vibration and relative movement of the head and the paper (recording paper) in the x direction and achieves a reduction in non-uniformity by using other nozzles to compensate for recording of missing dots by making active use of the vibration in the x direction. However, in the case of a two-dimensional nozzle arrangement, as described hereinafter, a major problem which is characteristic of a two-dimensional arrangement occurs.